User talk:ForestMonthZero
Welcome Hi, welcome to Re:BIRTH - The Lunatic Taker - Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ForestMonthZero page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 04:02, September 30, 2011 ReBIRTH Yo, thanks for updating the rebirth page while I'm away, if you are thinking of combining them, I have to say that I do not mind, but would prefer it to be seperated from the other one. Thank you for your contributions ^^ HollowSteve 03:41, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Replied on user talk:HollowSteve :ForestMonthZero 08:28, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Import How do you use the import function, I look at it and it says I export the file?HollowSteve 01:36, October 16, 2011 (UTC) : is used to import pages onto a Wiki. The pages that are to be imported are selected with at the Wiki the pages are to be obtained. Because of the way that Wikia wants to preserve edit histories, you need to select full history when exporting the page (uncheck the first checkbox). :On w:c:rebirth-tlt all the articles are contained in the categories "ReBIRTH", "Production" and "Cross Make" :*"Category:ReBIRTH" contains the base articles :*"Category:Production" contains articles about the production of ReBIRTH :*"Category:Cross Make" contains articles about artwork created by Lim Dall Young and his collaborators from CDPA/Artlim Media outside of official publication channels for ReBIRTH :Special:Export is supposed to allow you to export an entire category at a time :Special:Export is not restricted, unlike Special:Import, so anyone can use it. :ForestMonthZero 04:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Does that mean you are amenable to merging the two wikis together? ForestMonthZero 04:59, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yup, I'm willing to merge the wikis, I will import the pages sometime soon, currently dealing with other areas and wikis.. :HollowSteve 10:33, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok. ForestMonthZero 08:07, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Busy Someone has been busy while I was gone for a while ^^.. Thank you very much for contributing. HollowSteve 01:42, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yep. Though I found a few other wikis to work on as well... ForestMonthZero 06:58, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :So... what do you think of my proposals, on your talk page? ForestMonthZero 07:29, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Yo, it's me. Just like to say a few things: First and foremost, thank you very much for your contributions to the wiki page, it's been a great help. I have been busy with other sites, not to mention there is very little information on the manhwa. So this is very helpful. Secondly, it seems we have a couple of cases relating to vandalism on this site, just deleted a couple of them because of some idiots who placed offensive items in our pages. We may need to consider finding a way to protect the pages and possibly the entire wiki. Lastly, would it be possible to not use hard-coding for editting, there are some bits I wish to edit, but it's hard with only the hard-codes, would like to have some pages with the viusal aid as well. That's all, I say again, thank you very much!! Sincerely, HollowSteve 10:15, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. :replied at user talk:HollowSteve :ForestMonthZero 06:01, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Ok, done the pages are deleted.. HollowSteve 01:57, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. ForestMonthZero 05:22, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Ended I'm a little surprised the manhwa ended so quickly O.o —Preceding unsigned comment added by HollowSteve (talk • ) 07:11, August 21, 2012 :Well, there is the sequel series SAI:Taker. They seem to have ended the series so they could reboot it in a lighter tone. Maybe it was too dark for the Japanese magazine they published it in. -- ForestMonthZero 07:19, August 21, 2012 (UTC) 'New Wiki for you to add!' Just in case you like to know, I just created another Wiki for Onihime VS, here's the link: Onihime-VS Hope you like it! HollowSteve 07:58, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :I was thinking of creating that as well... I still hadn't gotten around to creating the pages for it at w:c:lim-dall-young-world. Though if you look at w:c:lim-dall-young-world:Category:Onihime_VS, you'll find alot of resources I've already built up. -- ForestMonthZero 08:01, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Yup, figured you want to, so I created it first, so that we can edit. Right now just putting in some stuff first. Then you join it to the Lim-Dall Young Collection ^.^ - HollowSteve 08:07, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::The Lim Dall Young collection has an unresponsive admin/founder on two of the wikis. The Unbalance X2 and Legend of Maian founder doesn't like talking, so deletes any messages left to him (so he doesn't even clean up vandalism)... no idea how to fix that situation. -- ForestMonthZero 08:14, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :::There's someone at LDYW that's interested in creating a SAI:Taker wiki also. You can contact user:SeraphimMagdalena -- ForestMonthZero 08:10, August 21, 2012 (UTC)